1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to device control using data communication.
2. Related Art
Currently, an image output device such as a projector and a printer is connected with a computer and operated under the control of the computer. The image output device outputs an image based on command codes, parameters, and data transmitted in a predetermined order from the computer to the image output device using a communication system having been proposed (for example, see JP-A-11-338651).
For enhancing usability of the image output device for a user, it is preferable to use communication with the computer not only for the control over image output but also for various controls (such as control over operation conditions of a fan in a projector). For providing various controls through communication, however, a complicated communication system is currently required to deal with various types of controls.
This problem arises not only from the control over the image output device but also from controls for various data processing devices.